New Years Kiss
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: Olivia throws a New Years party at her house. She even invites someone Amanda misses a lot more since the holidays are around. *Mentions of Barba & Carisi and Cassidy* [Amanda never gets pregnant in this story]


Olivia was throwing another one of her parties, but this time it was reasonable. New Years was coming up and she didn't want anyone alone. Last year Fin had the party at his house and everyone woke up with a hangover. No one really knew what happened after the whiskey came out. It was usually at Fin's condo, but after last year Liv thought it be better at her's.

Amanda wouldn't mind going, but lately she's been missing Nick more then ever. Maybe it was just the hallmark movies she's been watching too much of or the fact he's only sent cards during Thanksgiving and Christmas.

The last time she saw him physically was Labor Day weekend. He came down to pick up a few things from her apartment; he left with his stuff and a few more memories to add of her. They used to Skype whenever they had the time, but the time difference between Cali and NY is about 3-4 hours. There were some nights that she was tempted to call him, but never did.

She didn't drink as much as she did before. Every time she bought beer she'd somehow managed to pick up a case of Nick's favorite beer to only put it back down. It was habit she found hard to drop sometimes when her day was rough. Which was once in awhile.

Fin was the one who reminded her of Liv's party that starts around 9. Each one of them had to bring in something; since her partner knew she was bringing brownies he convinced her to add whiskey into the mixture. She didn't see the harm in it.

Olivia and Sonny were the only two who seemed really excited for tonight. Fin was excited, but not like them. She wasn't really in the partying mood tonight. She was more into 'getting drunk alone' mood. Then she heard that Olivia invited someone out of the squad that made her decide at the last minute to go.

Whoever this mysterious person was that somehow got an invite she wanted to see who. Maybe she'll even sneak in some whiskey for Fin and her to get drunk off like last year.

Fin said he was gonna pick her up. He wanted to taste how strong the brownies were first. He made her make four batches. Just in case there was a stronger one he could hide for them. The moment she sat down in the car he noticed something was off with her. He wasn't gonna ask her now, but when they got closer to Liv's he would.

When he was just about close to Liv's apartment he asked what was bothering her.

"It's nothing. You'll probably tell me something I already know."

"Is it about Nick?"

"Yeah. I don't know, but I miss him more now then before. Maybe it's the holidays or those dumbass Hallmark movies."

"I don't blame you for missing him. You guys were somewhat serious, a little _too_ serious for more then causal sex."

She tried to glare at him for that last part, but instead just chucked at his statement. It was true though. Nick did take her out on dates; did small little things at work for her.

After a long pause she replied, "We did go on a couple of dates, but just a few."

"A few too many."

This time she hit him when he stopped at a red light.

When they both arrived at Liv's apartment they didn't expect to hear the music the moment they existed the elevator. They also didn't expect it to be good music too. The only person who had good music taste was Amanda. Fin's was all 'old skool' rap, Sonny was soft rock, Liv was 90's music, Barba was all Cuban music, and Amanda was today's music.

The only person who could possibly have nice taste in music was Liv's unknown guest. The only two people who have met this mysterious person was the couple who thought no one knew about them. Carisi and Barba.

Amanda and Fin were leaving the precinct for a late dinner when Amanda stopped. Fin then stopped, proceeded to walk back and say something when she pointed and told him to shut up. There was Carisi making out with A.D.A Barba in the corner. When they both realized the scene was ending they ran towards the exist. Ever since then they both tried to make sure those two weren't alone during working hours.

Fin was the one who knocked on the door with the brownies while Amanda went back to the car to get the whiskey she left and to return the batch with the strongest taste of whiskey. When the door opened he almost dropped the batches of brownies. There at the door was Nick fucking Amaro.

Amanda definitely failed to mention he grew out his hair a bit. He seemed a lot tanner then usual. All Fin could think of at this moment was that Amanda was gonna kill their Sargent.

When Amanda came back up with the whiskey in her coat she could've sworn she heard Nick's voice inside. She told herself she was just hearing things and knocked. Fin opened the door, but the look on his face didn't look too happy. Maybe Liv's guest was Cassidy.

She gave him the bottle and that seemed to bring him out of his unbothered mood and let her in. What he failed to mention was that Carisi was passing around shots. What Fin also failed to mention was that Nick motherfucking Amaro was here. She sat down next to Fin and took a chug of whiskey. It was gonna be a long night.

Amanda took the batch that held the second strongest taste of alcohol in it. She opened it and Fin took one and bit into it while taking a shot of whatever Sonny gave him. Fin was just preparing himself for what was gonna happen. He knew Amanda was gonna say something she shouldn't have said; Amanda was just trying to avoid speaking to anyone including Fin.

Sonny and Rafael were flirting in the kitchen, Nick was talking with Olivia, and then there was Fin and Amanda getting drunk in the livingroom. Every few minutes Nick would glance a look at her. She hadn't said anything, but 'excuse me' to him. He couldn't really blame her though.

He only had about an 30 minutes to get Amanda to kiss him on New Years. He told Liv he was gonna get some of the whiskey Fin had. He also mentioned that she pay attention to the two in the kitchen. When she looked Sonny and Barba were holding hands.

"Can I get some of the whiskey?"

"Are we gonna get a thank you card in the mail once you head home?"

"Will I get an email back saying you're welcome?"

"Hell no. You don't deserve it, but I'm surprised you even saw them."

"Meaning what? You think I stopped caring? 'Cause I didn't stop, but talking on the phone and being on Skype made me realize even more that I miss you."

"That's just the alcohol talking."

"Didn't you always say when people are drunk they're more honest then sober? Your words not mine."

"I told you that way before we started hook- I meant dating."

"Well, yeah that was before the night. It was when I kissed you at the bar."

"You kissed Amanda at the bar? The one night I decided to not go get drinks you guys fucking kiss. That's just great!"

"Keep it down Fin! The two in the kitchen don't need to know."

"When we leave in the morning and I don't have a hangover we're having a chat about being honest."

"See what you did Nick? Now I'll be stuck with a lecture and a hangover in the morning."

"I'll drop you off in the morning if it makes you feel better."

Amanda looked at Nick for a brief moment to see if he was lying. He tried to hold her gaze, but she looked away and bit her lip. He glanced at his watch if he was gonna kiss her he had five minutes to make a move.

She noticed when he glanced at the clock and realized what his plan was the whole time. The reason why he even came down. He truly did miss her and planned to prove it by kissing her on New Years. She checked the time on her phone. They only had three minutes left.

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the kitchen. She whispered something into Carisi ears that made him rush out with Barba. He glanced his watch one last time. Only a minute left in 2015.

Olivia started the count down.

 _10…_

Nick put down his glass

 _9…_

Amanda fixed her dress

 _8…_

Fin took another bite of the brownie

 _7…_

Carisi whispered something to Barba

 _6…_

Liv yelled at Fin to put the bottle down

 _5…_

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear

 _4…_

She leaned closer

 _3…_

He snaked his hand around her waist

 _2…_

He leaned his head down

 _1…_

She kissed him for a good minute.

They both stared at each other before saying, "Happy New Year."


End file.
